Forgotten Shamans vol 1: The Bride of the Tao
by NightPrancer
Summary: We are familiar with the heroes of Shaman King. But what about the people who are important to them, other shamans who are friends, and possibly enemies? My 1st SK story. CHAP 15 UP! ALOHA!
1. First Impressions

This is Chapter 1 of _Forgotten Shamans vol 1: The Bride of the Tao_.

I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I'm just a gigantic fan XD…

Recap:  
There is none, cause this is the first chapter :)

This is my first Shaman King story. I hope you like it. Please read and review :)

Arigato!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see why I have to go through this."

"Now, Ren. It is important that you have a bride worthy of our history."

"Now is not the time nor place to think about things like this! They are frivolous! I have a battle to prepare for. I have better things to do."

"Don't worry, Ren." Jun turned to look out the window, and started fanning herself lazily with her talismans. The sun was starting to dip below the black, stone mountains that engulfed their family estate. "I'll make sure its over quickly."

"Hmph." Ren sat back down on one of the chairs that lined both sides of the drawing room. His bright, gold eyes glanced over the paintings on the opposite wall – calligraphy, poetry, paintings of demons and goddesses.

The sun was about to disappear completely when an explosion occurred.

"She's here." Ren's mother calmly announced. She ran a hand over her skirt, straightening a few folds here and there.

"She got past the Kyonshi. I suppose she can fight." Jun smiled. "This is starting to be entertaining."

"Those Kyonshi are weak. A baby could destroy them." Ren grumbled.

"Well my Kyonshi should more than make up for that." A Kyonshi stepped out from the shadows and stood behind his priest. He was taller than the other kyonshis, and not mismatched. It was common for the kyonshis to be made up of different body parts. But this Kyonshi was almost perfect. He retained his original, strong and muscular body. His face was hidden by the shadow of the talisman stuck on him.

A crash echoed down the hallway, and the body of a kyonshi soldier flew through the door, breaking it and the neighboring partition down.

Ren looked up from his seat. But before the dust had cleared, Jun had already sent her kyonshi, Pai Long, racing towards the shadow at the end of the hall. Pai Long lept up, ricochet off the ceiling, and aimed a kick right at his opponent. The attack connected, and then he ricocheted off, landing in front of Jun. The dust was finally settling, and Ren saw that the attack was blocked.

The girl stood in the shadows, waiting to see if anything else would happen, before taking a step towards the party.

Her hair was black with silver streaks in it. It fell a little past her shoulders, straight. Part of her hair fell over her right eye.

She wore a black, halter vest with a high Chinese collar. The top was held in front by a yellow gold snap embroidered in the shape of a feather. The vest ended a little below her chest, showing her sun kissed, well-toned body.

Her matching black skirt was about mid thigh, and hung straight with no frills. The hem of the outfit was embroidered with silver and purple thread. When she walked, Ren noticed that there were slits on both sides of the skirt, and she was wearing black shorts on the inside.

Her boots were knee high with a silver fur lined top and ties.

"You're a fair fighter." Jun smiled. "But that won't be enough to defeat Pai Long." She whipped her skirt aside and pulled out some talismans from her garter.

"Jun!" A deep voice echoed through the room. "That is no way to greet your sister-in-law."

"She's not my sister-in-law yet, Father." Jun sulked.

"Jing Yue, it is good to see you. I hope the journey was pleasant."

The girl walked to Ren's mother, who was seated on an ornamental Chinese chair by a round, white marble dining table.

Yue made a fist with one hand, and held it against the palm of the other hand, which she kept straight. She bowed, holding her hands forward, and at the level of her head. It was a warrior's greeting to his lord, and Ren was a little surprised that this girl knew of such traditional greetings.

"It journey was long, but easy. Thank you for your hospitality." Yue's head was still bowed, her hand still held up.

"Shhh, dispense with the formality. We are practically family."

"Thank you." Yue stood up straight. "I brought some gifts with me. I left them with your servants by the door."

"Oh, you are too considerate." Ren's mother chuckled.

"It's expected of me, especially when I'm meeting my in-laws for the first time."

"Such tiresome conversations." Ren thought. "This is such a waste of time." He remained in his seat, in silent rebellion, and wondered about more important things, like that Asakura Yoh that everyone was making a big deal about.

Yoh comes from a strong shaman family, which means that he should be a strong shaman himself. Ren was actually flying to Tokyo in two days to meet this Asakura, and make it clear that he was the stronger shaman, and that he was the one who would be Shaman King.


	2. SHOCK

This is Chapter 2 of _Forgotten Shamans vol 1: The Bride of the Tao. _

I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I'm just a gigantic fan XD…

Recap:

Ren is preoccupied with his trip to Tokyo to meet a certain Asakura Yoh, even though he is meeting his fiancé for the first time.

Please R & R so I know how I'm doing so far.

Arigato!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue sighed inwardly at the tediousness of this process. She had exchanged the expected pleasantries with Ren's mother, even grudgingly greeted his sister who had the courtesy to attack her. And was now acknowledging the existence of her fiancé, Ren.

She sized him up. All the way from his black hair, white shirt, yellow jacket, black tie and shorts, down to his white socks and black shoes. _This_ was her fiancé?

He didn't even look at her when his mother was introducing them. He just kept staring out the window. What a rude jerk. She didn't like this arrangement either, but she was stuck in it, just like he was. The least he could do was make some effort towards civility.

"En is very keen on meeting you, but I had told him that it would be best to let you rest a while, before you meet him. Why don't you wash up, and then join us for dinner?"

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." Yue bowed her head again. At least someone in this family knew the meaning of that word.

"Ren, why don't you show Yue to her room?"

"Hmph." Ren finally got out of his seat and walked out the broken door. Yue followed him out.

"Well, I guess I should make some effort." She thought.

"Your home is lovely." Yue offered. That seemed to be a safe comment. Ren shrugged his shoulder.

"I think your Mum is very nice." She tried again. Ren didn't even respond.

"I can't wait for you to meet my Mum… she has been telling me so much about you… well, what she remembered about you when you were young of course… Its nice that your parents would invite me over to meet you…"

"Do you never stop talking?" Ren's voice was monotone, and he kept walking.

Yue was shocked. She knew it wasn't her best attempt at conversation, but she knew she was decent. At least she was trying. Ren was just being… being… a stupid boy!

"I can't believe I have to live with this guy. I am going to kill myself if that's what he's going to be like. ARG! I have the WORST luck… what planet was out of sync when I was born?" Yue moped. "It'll be better at dinner. Oh _please_ let it be better at dinner."


	3. Ice Breaker

This is Chapter 3 of _Forgotten Shamans vol 1: The Bride of the Tao. _

I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I'm just a gigantic fan XD…

Recap:

Jing Yue (Silver Moon) has met the Tao family for the first time. Well... You'll find out how she feels in this chapter :)

Enjoy!

Much Love!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kasai, I am about to hang myself right here, right now!" Yue wailed into her pillow. Her spirit hovered next to the bed, completely puzzled. Yue had summoned him from his tablet, and then threw herself on her bed and started crying.

"What happened, Yue-chan?"

"Kasai, he is driving me CRAZY! They are all driving me crazy. Why am I engaged to a family that hates me? I mean, I had to travel all the way here on foot because they have to live in the middle of nowhere, up in the mountains no less, and I had to carry all those boxes, and then they're welcoming party had to be an army of kyonshi…"

A sweat drop appeared on Kasai's face. His mistress was on a roll now. She was starting to blend her words into each other cause she was speaking so fast.

"… and then its like we have to be excessively sweet to each other. I mean why do we have to be dripping with sweetness? Its not making the situation any better, and I was actually doing it. I was actually being all 'Oh its so good to meet you,' even though she attacked me. ATTACKED ME!"

He floated a step back. She was starting to squeal.

"His father didn't even want to eat with me. I met him for 2 minutes. No, I didn't even meet him. I heard his voice. He was being all mysterious and sitting in the shadows, and the candles down the aisle didn't help any. So I just heard his voice for about a minute, and it was all drippy pleasantries again. And then I had to eat dinner with that irritating boy again."

Kasai floated another step back. He took a quick glance around the farthest end of the room to see if there was any furniture that he could hide behind.

"It's like I may as well have been engaged to his mother, or his grandparents. They were talking to me. Him and his sister just kept eating, and I was trying to make small talk. You know, his sister, I don't even care about. But him! Ren is just annoying beyond words. I can't even think of words to describe him. But he is the sulkiest, most depressing, rudest…"

The signs were all there. Another step back.

"He is just so rude, and depressing, and his sister attacked me. ATTACKED ME! I can't believe them. I mean, seriously. What kind of family would do this to their future daughter. Oh! Ren is just maddening. I cannot think of any words at all. He is infuriating beyond words!..."

She was starting to run out of vocabulary and repeat herself. Kasai quickly ducked behind the dresser, and after a minute of more squealing, he heard an explosion. He peeked out and saw his Mistress collapsed on her bed. She had passed out, swirly eyes and everything.

There was a knock on the door. Yue came back to her senses and went to open it.

Ren was standing there, or rather, leaning against the door frame.

"You make too much noise."

"ARG!" Yue closed the door on him, but Ren stopped it with his hand.

"What is your problem?" Yue gritted her teeth. She was getting mad. "Did you want to fight?"

"Hmph. I don't fight girls." Ren just looked at her with his yellow, seemingly emotionless eyes.

"Probably too scared that you'll lose to one." Yue walked away from Ren.

"Is that a challenge?" Ren was starting to raise his voice too.

"The challenge was already made Mr. 'I don't fight girls'."

"Bason!" A huge spirit appeared behind Ren. He had a yellow framed helmet, and yellow and purple armour. His cape was red, but shredded. Ren whipped out his Kwan-Dao.

The wooden handle was folded up, held together with specialized metal chains that locked when Ren straightened it. The blade of his Kwan-Dao gleamed off the moonlight shining through the window.

"Kasai!" Yue summoned.


	4. FIGHT

This is Chapter 4 of _Forgotten Shamans vol 1: The Bride of the Tao. _

I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I'm just a gigantic fan XD…

Recap:

Ren and Yue have started fighting…

I'm not thrilled about this fight scene. Comments and suggestions on how you like it, and if you don't, possible improvements will be appreciated. Please remember that I cannot guarantee if I will make changes to the scene, but they will still be appreciated as part of my brainstorm process. :)

Arigato!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue performed the "spirit possession" and merged with Kasai. Then she turned around and grabbed her weapon, a whip, from the table, then ran out to the balcony, jumped down a floor onto the roof, and then onto a nearby plateau.

It was rather convenient to have a plateau right next to the house. Almost as if impromptu fights broke out all the time in the Tao household.

"Hmph. That wouldn't surprise me." Yue thought.

Ren had followed her and landed on the opposite end of the plateau.

"You talk big for a girl." He taunted.

"I have the skill to back it up. You just talk cause there isn't anything there except your over inflated ego!"

"I'll make you take those words back." He held out his Kwan-Dao, the blade aimed right at Yue's head.

Yue just looked back at him, and let her whip unroll with a crack.

"Did you have to make him that mad?" Kasai asked.

"Admit it, you're enjoying this." Yue smiled. "You've not had a good fight for a while. Bason looks rather intimidating. You should have fun."

Ren made a rush at her, but she jumped over him, out of the way of his attack.

"You're fast." Ren turned to face her. "Let's see you dodge this!" He charged at her again.

"Didn't he just miss with this attack?" Yue thought as she jumped into the air again. But Ren came to a stop, turned and sent another attack into the air.

"Bason, Chuuka Zanmai!"

The slash dance came right at her. She couldn't do anything but block in mid-air.

"Kasai, Inferno Vortex!"


	5. The Warrior of the Phoenix

This is Chapter 5 of _Forgotten Shamans vol 1: The Bride of the Tao. _

I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I'm just a gigantic fan XD…

Recap:

Ren and Yue are in the middle of fighting…

I'm not thrilled about this fight scene. Comments and suggestions on how you like it, and if you don't, possible improvements will be appreciated. Please remember that I cannot guarantee if I will make changes to the scene, but they will still be appreciated as part of my brainstorm process. :)

ENJOY! 0

Thanks!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was impossible to dodge in mid-air. His timing was perfect.

"Kasai, Inferno Vortex!"

A circle of fire appeared, acting as a shield, protecting Yue from most of the damage of the Chuuka Zanmai.

"So that's how she defended herself. She spun the whip around creating a shield." Ren thought.

"Tao Ren, meet Kasai, my guardian spirit." Yue extended her right arm out.

A warrior appeared above her. Kasai was wearing a cuirass which stopped about an inch short of his waist. His arms were bare, save for the bracers he wore on his forearms. He was completely on fire, but Ren could make out the form of a phoenix around the warrior.

"He is a Phoenix warrior." Yue announced.

"I'll try to remember that when I'm done defeating you." Ren declared and rushed back into battle.

He attempted another slash, but Yue jerked her whip forward, making it wind itself around the Kwan-Dao, and jerked it toward her, pulling Ren off balance. She landed a kick right at Ren's head before bouncing off and landing a distance behind him.

"You are going to need more than that if you plan to defeat me." Ren twirled the weapon around his head several times, and then charged towards Yue.

Yue had pulled her whip taunt with both hands, planning to send another attack at Ren, but his speed caught her by surprise, and it was all she could do to fend off his attacks. The force of his blows pushed her back into a rock.

"If you are getting serious, I won't hold back then." She started swinging her whip around her on both sides, making an X-shape in front of her. Ren was about to charge again, but the speed of her whip created a defense perimeter so tight that he had to look for an opening.

That moment's hesitation was all she needed. Yue spun around, pulling the whip around her, and then throwing it to wrap around Ren's neck, and pulled on it.

"I guess we are at a standstill." Ren's yellow eyes looking right into her violet ones.

"I guess we are." Yue smiled.

Her whip was still wrapped around Ren, but by closing in on the distance, Ren was able to aim his Kwan-Dao right at her heart.


	6. Awkward Emotions

This is Chapter 6 of _Forgotten Shamans vol 1: The Bride of the Tao. _

I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I'm just a gigantic fan XD…

Recap:

Ren had met Jing Yue (Silver Moon) his fiance. They had a fight. Kasai is Yue's guardian spirit.

So here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Much Love :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue stepped out of the window and walked out on the roof. Ren was sitting a little aways, leaning on his arms, watching the stars. His eyes were narrowed in furious concentration, as if demanding that the stars explain themselves to him. Bason, his guardian spirit hovered behind him, watching his master.

"I wonder what I should say?" Yue asked Kasai.

"You should compliment him on the fight." He immediately replied. "He would like that." Kasai folded his arms, smiling smugly.

Yue's eyes slanted in, giving Kasai a quizzical look. "Talk to him about fighting?"

"Oh yes. Men do not like being emotional. They like physical action." Kasai preached, his eyes closed in his moment of prophecy. "The surest way to his heart would be to avoid talking about anything that involves feelings."

Yue's jaws dropped. "What are you, an expert?" Yue thought. "You've never even been human!"

She shook her head and walked towards Ren.

"Are you always this moody?" Yue tossed him a bottle of milk. From the corner of her eye, she could see Kasai moping, an aura of blue gloom surrounding him, dejected that she had not taken his "expert" advice.

"I'm preparing for the Shaman Fight. Nothing will get in my way of becoming the Shaman King." Ren declared and finished his milk in a single drink.

"Why do you want to be Shaman King anyway?" There was a moment. Yue's hopes soared. She had actually gotten him to talk!

"I'm going to train." Ren stood up and walked away, Bason trailing after him.

Yue let herself fall flat on the roof. She took a few deep breaths, her eyes closed. "Kasai, do you like being a warrior?"

Kasai "Mmmm"ed and "Errr"ed long enough for Yue to know he has unsure of what to say.

"Did it bother you to always have to follow someone's orders?" Yue rephrased.

"A warrior exists to serve his Lord. Nothing would give him greater happiness."

"No greater happiness huh." She repeated.

Kasai scratched his head uncomfortably. "Mistress, that doesn't mean that…"

"Its okay, Kasai." She smiled at her Warrior's perplexed expression. "We're leaving tomorrow morning. We should get some rest." Yue sat up and looked at the stars for a moment. She took another breath.

"Ren. I don't know how this is going to work out, but I have confidence in you. And I will support you." Yue decided. Then she walked back to the window, and closed it.

She took two steps and then stopped, deep in thought once again.

"Is everything okay?" Kasai asked.

Yue folded her arms and deliberated a moment longer.

"I don't know how to get back to my room." She laughed, her hands behind her head.


	7. Eyes that Dance

This is Chapter 7 of _Forgotten Shamans vol 1: The Bride of the Tao. _

I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I'm just a gigantic fan XD…

Recap:

Ren has met Jing Yue (Silver Moon) his fiance. Kasai is Yue's guardian spirit. Yue is leaving Tao Manor.

The next installment of the story is here. Enjoy enjoy!

And have a good day!

Alohas all around :)

P/S Thanks CarCar for talking it over with me. It really means a ton.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren, Jun, and their mother were at the door, exchanging the required pleasantries of "we wish you could stay longer," "good bye and have a safe trip," and "come back again soon." Once that conversation was exhausted, Ren and Jun escorted Yue up to the traveler's path.

"Well. I guess this is goodbye for now." Yue said, holding out her hand to shake Jun's.

Jun looked at her, ignoring the outstretched hand. "Stay out of our way until the Shaman Fight is over. Don't be a nuisance." Then she turned and walked back to the house.

Ren watched as Yue's eyes sparkled. Her emotions were flickers of light, and her stifled anger made them dance around in a mad frolic.

When Yue finally looked away from Jun's retreating figure, she turned to see Ren looking at her. He wasn't staring, just looking.

The specs of lavender light slowed, as if tired of the dance. Now, they waltzed towards the center of her eyes, and then settled into a deep amethyst. Her eyes intrigued him.

Yue reached into her pack, and pulled out a necklace. It was a metal star tied onto a black chord. She tossed it towards Ren, and then walked away.

As he walked back to the Tao Manor, Ren looked at the talisman that Yue had tossed at him. He reflected on the strange girl that had spent the night at his manor.

He was impressed with her fighting technique. It wasn't often he fought with someone who used a whip. That was a weapon that required training, much more than just mere swings. If she wasn't competent with the weapon, she was more likely to hurt herself than her opponent.

He sensed there was something different about her. When she had first stepped into the manor, she was loud. Polite, but noisy. She chattered incessantly when it wasn't needed. Maybe she talked to convince herself that she was alive. Or maybe she was just loved the sound of her own voice. But she had held her tongue when Jun had said her goodbye. In fact, she had barely spoken all morning. She didn't even say a word to him before she walked away.

Then he recalled her eyes, the one feature she had no control of. He remembered the flickers, and the specks, and the myriad of shades that lived and died.

Ren had been surrounded by death for so long that he had forgotten what life was. And for a few moments, life was dancing for him. He looked at the talisman again and was about to smile.

In response, the curse, whose mark was on his back, pressed down on him. Ren looked up at the Tao Manor, and remembered his mission, his purpose in life.

How could he let himself get distracted by someone he had barely met? He could still see the violet in her eyes, and he focused in on them, his mind crushing each and every flicker, until the violet had changed into a deathly gray, like everything else around him.


	8. First Encounter

This is Chapter 8 of _Forgotten Shamans vol 1: The Bride of the Tao. _

I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I'm just a gigantic fan XD…

Recap:

Ren has met Jing Yue (Silver Moon) his fiance. Kasai is Yue's guardian spirit. She's left the manor, and you can read the rest of the story from here :)

Quick note on this story: This was actually the first chapter I wrote, and then I went back and started from the beginning. If this chapter seems familiar, that's why… I did tons of editing on this though. Hopefully its better.

Please read and review…Oh…I appreciate all the comments so far. They mean a ton to me.

Arigato!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Only one path led to the Tao Manor. It curved around the mountains like a river, going around obstacles, never through. You had to know it existed or you would never find it for it was black to match the mountains with huge areas of it windblown to the bare rock.

Yue leaned on a particularly huge rock, savoring the cool relief that its shade offered. It was almost noon. Soon there would be nothing but the scorching sun, all the way till night fall.

The silence tingled with apprehension on Kasai's part, and resignation on hers. Kasai wanted to speak, but was afraid he would overstep his boundaries. Perhaps it was best that she said something first.

"Bason is quite the spirit, eh, Kasai. Ren really knows how to draw out his strength."

Kasai materialized next to her. "Bason is strong, and devoted to Ren-sama. But I don't think Ren-sama realizes it."

"He knows. Deep inside, Ren is kind. He's trying to do what he thinks is right. And he's putting everything he has into it. That's what makes him strong, and that's what makes Bason love him."

"Does that make you love him?"

"Well, I am his fiancé."

Yue's answer was not good enough, and Kasai turned to look somewhere else.

"I'm not sad, Kasai. I will come to love Ren. He probably just needs more time to get used to me. I'll do my best to show him I care."

"That's not fair!" Kasai started burning. "You didn't ask for this burden!"

"Wha- Kasai… relax… Its hot enough as it is…"

"It really is."

Yue looked up at the newcomer. The boy looked like he was about her age. He had long brown hair and wore a long, white cape. He was sitting on the rock just opposite from her.

"Mistress, I didn't sense his presence."

"Its okay." Yue stood up and ran a hand through her hair. "This is a long path, Stranger. It'll be a while before you meet any other people."

"That's okay, since the one I wanted to meet was you." He jumped off the rock, the breeze lifting up his cape. He had brown pants, but no shirt. There were 3 belts that hung behind him, each imprinted with stars. One hung from his belt, while the other two were attached to his pants. "I must say you weren't quite what I expected."

Kasai started burning again, but Yue held out her hand, stopping him. "Yue-chan…"

"I know, Kasai."

There was something about this boy standing in front of her. He could see and hear Kasai, which meant he was a shaman.

"Your spirit is very protective of you." The boy smiled.

He was playing with her, taking his time.

"Kasai has been my guardian since I was young. He's like my big brother."

"He is strong. But I can make him stronger, by making you stronger, Bride of the Tao."

He didn't act like he was going to attack her. But to attack him first would be foolhardy. She didn't even know what spirit he had.

"You know about Ren."

"How else would I know where to find you?" The boy took a few steps towards Yue. "I've been looking forward to meeting you for a long, long time. You have far exceeded all my expectations."

She stood her ground, her right arm hanging casually by her side, her left resting lightly on her hip, where her whip was coiled.

"Be ready, Kasai." She thought.

"My name is Hao. I would like you to join me."


	9. A Proposal

This is Chapter 9 of _Forgotten Shamans vol 1: The Bride of the Tao. _Obviously… the main character of this story is Ren's bride :)

I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I'm just a gigantic fan XD…

Recap:

Jing Yue (Silver Moon) is Ren's fiance. Kasai is Yue's guardian spirit. Yue has left the Tao Estate and meets a strange boy who introduces himself as Hao.

Quick note on this chapter: I tried to "tighten" this story as much as possible. I know it's a short chapter (like all my other chapters). But I hope you guys find it interesting.

Please read and review…

Arigato!

P/S… wah… this took me 2 whole days to upload… couldn't access this page everytime I try… thanks for your patience :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kasai hovered behind Yue. Why did he not sense Hao's arrival? What did this nonchalant boy want with his Mistress?

"The Shaman King Tournament is about to start, and I will become the Shaman King. Then I can create a world where shamans can live in harmony with nature, a Shaman Kingdom."

"Shaman Kingdom? Why call it Shaman Kingdom?"

"Because this will be a world where only the gifted shamans remain. Isn't it fitting then that it should be named after us?"

"And those who are not shamans?"

"If you are talking about Humans, they will be destroyed."

Kasai was stunned. How could anyone talk about destruction so callously? He would have expected Hao to start laughing and say he was joking, but Hao spoke with an air of certainty, and he radiated the confidence to live up to his words.

Yue remained silent. Her eyes grew wide when she visualized the magnitude of what Hao was proposing.

"You want to kill off the Human race?"

"Humans are the reason the earth is in the state it's in. They cannot understand nature. They destroy it to build their cities, and then they pollute it to increase what they consider wealth."

"And you want me to be a part of this massacre?" Yue was disgusted. She spat the words out like they were poison.

"It sounds like a bad thing when you say it like that. It's not a massacre, it's a cleansing of the earth."

"It doesn't matter what you call it. It doesn't change the fact that you are planning to murder millions of people."

Hao laughed. "I can see you are ignorant. But I would still like you to join me."

"Join you?"

"The Tao got lucky when they arranged for you to be their son's bride. He has potential, but will certainly never be strong enough to be worthy of someone like you."

"Well the compliment is flattering." Yue brushed her hair back from her eyes. "But what makes you think you are more 'deserving'?"

"Strength and boldness. You would make a fine addition to my team. Perhaps maybe even the wife of the Shaman King." Hao laughed.

"Well, I think that Ren will become the Shaman King. At least that much of your assumption is correct."

"But still so naïve." A gust of wind blew from beneath Hao's feet, lifting his cape and ruffling his hair.

The burst of furyoku surprised Kasai. Even Yue took a step back. A red, fiery, robotic spirit appeared behind Hao. It was so tall its head touched the clouds!

"Such power..." Kasai thought. This was a holy spirit of fire, like himself, but much, much greater.

Hao jumped up to the spirit's shoulder. "Come, I will show you my vision. Then you can truly understand what I am offering you."

Hao held out his hand, his palm facing the ground. A ball of light formed and grew bigger, eventually detaching itself from Hao's hand, and landing on the ground in front of Yue.

The light in the ball was a multitude of colors swirling around its contained shaped. It was high enough that if Yue were to stretch out her hand, she wouldn't be able to touch the top of the sphere.

"Don't go in there, Yue-chan!" Kasai materialized in front of his Mistress, his arms outstretched, facing Hao.

"What do you want with her, Hao?" He demanded.

Hao waved his hand in front of his face, as if he were chasing an annoying fly. "Don't worry, Warrior of the Phoenix. I have no intentions of hurting your Mistress. I simply want to show her my vision."

"It's alright, Kasai." Yue placed her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

"Yue-chan, he talks like a mad man and has more power than I've ever felt. You cannot possibly think it is safe to go in there."

"He wants something from me. If he wanted to kill me, he would have a long time ago."

"But you don't know what's in there."

"That is why I have to go in and find out."

Kasai tried to find another argument. Finally, he gritted his teeth and confessed, "I cannot follow you in there. If something happens, I cannot protect you."

"I'll be okay, Kasai. Wait for me, okay?" Yue smiled, and walked into the sphere, disappearing from sight.

"She is going to be in there for a while. I'm going to go back to my camp. I'm taking her with me, so you better keep up." Hao's spirit reached out a clawed hand, scooped up the sphere, and took off.

At the Tao Manor, Ren was packing his bags when he felt a wave of energy go through the room. He glanced out the window for a moment, and his gaze lingered to the necklace on the bedside table. Then he shrugged, and returned to packing. He was going to be in Tokyo for a while.


	10. A World for Shamans

This is Chapter 10 of _Forgotten Shamans vol 1: The Bride of the Tao. _Obviously… the main character of this story is Ren's bride :)

I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I'm just a gigantic fan XD…

Recap:

Yue has met up with Hao on her way from the Tao Manor. Hao has invited her to join him, and she has walked through an unknown bubble to see what Hao has to offer.

Quick note on this chapter: Sorry this took so long. Until I'm a professional writer I have to take time out for other things… I'm sure you all understand :) Next chapter will be up a lot sooner… promise promise…

Review pls:) I love you for it XD

Mahalo plenty!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue was falling through a void, but there was light at the bottom, and she stopped right at the edge. The light before her, the dark behind her. She hovered above an icy lake in snowcapped mountains.

There was a priest by the lake, facing two demons. There was something familiar about the priest… He was a man in this scene, but his features were the same. Could that be Hao!

The demons attacked him, but he pushed them back with a shield. They jumped into the lake, the splashing water giving them a temporary cover, and then one jumped back out to attack the priest. But Hao, using his power, bound the demon back into the lake. The second demon jumped to attack right behind his kin, but Hao dodged the attack, ending up behind the demon, and with the same power he used to bind the first, the priest bound the second demon as well.

Yue was dumbstruck by the ease of the priest's task. Demons were strong, and no one in their right mind would challenge a shikigami. It was possible to beat them, so she was told, but what she had just witness was beyond possible. Hao defeated not one, but two demons with the same effort he used to breathe!

The priest turned to face his employers, who were standing a little ways behind him. They were probably merchants, judging from their pack horses.

"Thank you for defeating the demons for us. We hope you will render your services to us again in the future." The leader of the group bowed. Hao bowed back.

"What power…"

Yue looked around her. There was no one else there. But none of the people were speaking.

"It's a demon wearing a man's face."

"Don't look away or he'll get you too."

Could they be?

"You guess correctly." This time the voice had an owner. Yue turned around to see Hao, the priest, standing behind her. "Those are their thoughts."

"Their thoughts?" Yue turned back to look at the merchants. All of them wore smiles on their faces, but she could sense their fear as well. She felt a cold clench her heart when she remembered the fight. If she had been there, she knew she would be afraid too.

"Humans do not understand power like this. This is something only shamans can perceive."

"Shamans?"

Hao nodded. "Come with me." He floated away into the darkness.

Yue wondered if she should follow, but it seemed that the scene by the lake had ended. The merchants had gone on their way.

"Wait." She hurried after the priest.

The scene below them changed and Yue saw rapids in the river below them. Hao descended to the rapids, and started walking through it, like he was taking a stroll through the park.

Yue gasped. Shamans were still humans, subjected to the laws of nature. She loved and had great respect for the power of nature, but no amount of love or respect in any way, shape or form would turn rough waters calm beneath your feet.

"This is the power of Shamans. It is a part of nature. We can see the flow of nature. We can see it beyond what the natural eye sees. Humans cannot understand this, and this is why Shamans will always be stronger than Humans. And this is why their extinction is unavoidable."

The landscape transformed, and Yue found herself watching from the top of a volcano. She knew that she wasn't really there, but she could still feel the heat from the bubbling lava below her. Beads of perspiration formed on her face.

She looked down and saw Hao walking through the lava. How could this man do such things? He stopped, and bent down to scoop a handful of lava with his hands. Yue watched as the lava trickled through his fingers. How could he control, no… overcome nature in such a way.

Yue felt like herself float up high and higher, away from the ground, until she saw the entire world. She was hovering in space, the world at her feet.

"You can have this power, but you do not yet. It is I, who awaken these memories. And it is I who can open up the future."

"The future?"

"Look at the world as it is today."

Several images flashed before her eyes. Yue saw sea birds, and fish dead from oil spills. She saw animals dying because their forest homes were cut down. She saw smog covering the cities, covering the vegetation with a layer of dirt. With every scene, it was as if her heart was getting stabbed. Her hands instinctively covered her heart, but there was nothing she could do to stop the pain. She closed her eyes, but the scenes became more and more vivid. She curled up into a ball, her hands covering her head. She wanted the scenes to stop. The pain was so intense that she started screaming, and nature cried along with her.

The images suddenly stopped, and Yue felt soft, prickly grass beneath her. She slowly let herself uncurl, and pushed herself into a sitting position. The grass was luscious and full of deep green shades. A gentle sound of running water made her look up at the brook, and the doe with her foal by her side. The foal was drinking from the brook, and the doe nibbling on some grass.

The wind whispered through the trees, and Yue looked up to see the leaves dancing. Birds were perched there, singing a language that she didn't understand, but their notes touched her heart and she could feel the peace and happiness that the birds were celebrating.

She looked down from the tree and saw squirrels gathering nuts on the ground. They scampered around playing tricks on each other, trying to see who could get more nuts. One brave little fellow scampered to her. Her heart skipped a beat. She had never been so close to a squirrel before. The squirrel looked up, unafraid, his nose twitching.

"What do you want, little guy?" She stretched out her hand and the squirrel jumped into it. She lifted her hand up carefully. She didn't quite know what to do now.

The squirrel jumped onto her arm and scampered up to her shoulder, and nuzzled her cheek.

"Beautiful is it not?" Hao, the priest, walked towards her.

"This is paradise."

"It is. Even Humans would be able to see that this is beautiful. But they cannot experience this." He held out his hand to the squirrel on her shoulder. There was a nut in his outstretched hand, and the squirrel leapt from her shoulder to his hand. It squeaked a word of thanks, and then scampered down Hao's robes back to his play fellows.

"And they cannot see that." He waved his hand and Yue _saw_ the winds blow through the trees. She was stunned. She had never seen wind before. It was like a soft stream of dancing shimmers.

"These are my memories now, and this is what I see. But it can happen."

Yue found herself in the air, hovering above the lucious meadow.

"I have only mastered the five elements. But when I become one with the great spirits, I will become the world itself, and everything will return to the way it is suppose to be."

The way its suppose to be… a beautiful paradise…

"For the sake of the coming world, I shall grant you power as well."

A bright burst of light shone from Hao, and Yue had to shield her eyes from it.


	11. Plans

This is Chapter 11 of _Forgotten Shamans vol 1: The Bride of the Tao. _

I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I'm just a gigantic fan XD…

Recap:

Yue, Ren's fiancé, meets up with a strange boy known as Hao and decides to have a look at this vision that he seems so eager to share with her.

Quick note on this chapter: Short Chapter I know, but there is a method to the madness. I promise

Review pls:) Thanks for all the reviews so far. Hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it.

Arigato! Mahalo! And all things fun!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That is the essence of the Chou Senji Ryakketsu, a book that I had compiled with the teachings that I had learnt a thousand years ago." Hao looked from the camp fire back to the sphere that his spirit was holding.

The Spirit of Fire was sitting cross-legged behind him, the sphere balanced between its hands, cradled in its lap. Yue's spirit, Kasai, hovered in front of the sphere, his gaze continually wavering between Hao, the Spirit of Fire, and the sphere of light – the essence of the Chou Senji Ryakketsu.

"Your concern is admirable, but pointless. I already told you I had no plans to harm her." Hao turned back to the fire.

"What is happening to her in there?"

"She is coming into contact with the original me. I'm just showing her my power, and my vision for the future."

Hao looked up at the tents pitched just outside the fiery glow of his fire. There were fifteen tents which housed his companions. They were strong shamans that he had sought out. He had shared his vision with them. They believed in it, believed in him; and decided to follow him, to bring his vision to the world.

To help him become the savior, the Shaman King.

Would she join them?

Hao was looking forward to it. There was something different about this girl.

Something…

Weak as she was now, Hao already knew that there was a vast potential in her.

"I'll teach you more than you've ever dreamed possible." He thought. "You'll surpass the Chou Senji Ryakketsu, just as I have." He looked at the sphere and smiled. He felt… happy.

The light disappeared, and the Spirit of Fire lowered one hand to the ground.

"Yue-chan!" Kasai rushed to her side.

Hao walked into the Spirit's hands. Yue was lying there, her eyes closed.

"What's wrong with her?" Kasai demanded.

"Don't worry, Warrior. She is simply overwhelmed. Its not everyday someone experiences such a huge increase in furyoku. Her body is not use to it. But she will be better soon." He placed a hand under her legs, the other under her back, and lifted her up. He walked off the Spirit of Fire's hand and headed towards his tent.

"What will you be like when you wake up?" Hao wondered. That happy flutter happened again, and he pulled Yue just a little closer to him.


	12. Waking Up

This is Chapter 12 of _Forgotten Shamans vol 1: The Bride of the Tao. _

I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I'm just a gigantic fan XD…

Recap:

Yue has exited the Chou Senji Ryakketsu… now you need to read the rest of this chapter… and the next few ones too…

Quick note on this chapter: Yes, another short chapter… but I'm almost done editing the next one already :)

Enjoy Enjoy, and pls review!

Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue was standing in a comforting darkness. It wrapped around her like a coat, and was as soft as fur. She inhaled and smelled sweet grass and flowers. Wind was by her, its shimmery hand combing her hair, caressing her face.

"Shichiyou ..."

The name thrilled her.

"Open your eyes, Shichiyou…"

"But Kaze, my eyes are open." Yue laughed at the sparkling lights twirling around her.

"No, they're not, Shichiyou."

"But I can see you."

"Open your eyes."

But they are open. What couldn't she see? Her head started spinning, and she collapsed.

The light was blinding, and she shut her eyes. Arms lifted her up, and cradled her. She smelt sweet grass and flowers, and felt the wind running its hands through her hair again. She let her eyes flutter open. Her Kaze's white cape was soft, his body tanned.

"Kaze?"

"My name is Hao."

"Hao?"

"I don't think you've remembered everything yet, Shichiyou. Come, some fresh air might make you feel better."

Hao placed her arms around his neck and whispered, "Hold on."

Yue's mind instructed her arms to hug Hao closer to her. She suddenly felt her muscles moving. She felt her hands inching forward, and the rest of her arms following as they tightened around him.

When Hao stepped out of the tent, the sun shot daggers of light into her eyes. Her head started spinning again, making her nauseous. She needed to stop moving.

"Can you put me down?" Her mind sent the instructions to her throat and the vibrations they created made her feel even worse.

She sat on the grass, her hands covering her eyes. When her fingers brushed her skin, the tickling sensation was a shock. She _felt _every touch she made on her face. As she sat on the grass, she realized that she could feel each blade of grass pricking her legs. When she looked at her hands, she could feel each muscle in her eye moving. She was aware that she had a body, but her mind seemed detached from everything else. It was as if her being had been ripped from her body, and placed in a new, clumsier one.

"Am I different?" she asked Hao. Her words came out slowly, her tongue experimenting with every sound it made.

"There's something different about you." Hao knelt down in front of her. He smiled.

It couldn't be bad if he was smiling, right?

"Where's Kasai?"

Who was Kasai? Why did she know his name? Kasai… Kasai… Holy Warrior of the Phoenix… He was a spirit… her spirit… she was a shaman…

"He's waiting for you in that tree." Hao pointed at the tree behind her. "Come, I'll carry you."


	13. For Better or Worse

This is Chapter 13 of _Forgotten Shamans vol 1: The Bride of the Tao. _

I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I'm just a gigantic fan XD…

Recap:

Yue has exited the Chou Senji Ryakketsu… now you need to read the rest of this chapter… and the next few ones too…

Quick note on this chapter: OMG OMG OMG! Freakin edited this within an inch of its life. I actually condensed two chapters into this one. I hope it came out smooth. Please please please review and let me know KK

Enjoy Enjoy!

Mahalo plenty!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tree was ancient. Her crown was taller, and her branches spread further than her neighbors. Her buttress roots provided many nooks for the woodland animals to hide in, and comfortable seating for weary travelers. She was the tree that was closest to Hao's tent, and Kasai's temporary home.

Kasai didn't like Hao. He was over confident. No matter how Hao had justified it in his mind, he wasn't a god. A powerful shaman, yes. But still a human. Still fallible.

Perhaps he was being too quick to pass judgment on a human he did not know. Hao had been watching over Yue this past week. He rarely left his tent, and when he did, he never walked very far.

He felt the wind stir. There was a new presence.

Strange… It was similar to Yue's furyoku. Was she awake?

Kasai saw Hao carrying Yue out of the tent. It _was_ her furyoku. As her guardian spirit, he could pick out her furyoku pattern from among a million shamans. It was light, and airy, like the feeling of the wind ruffling through your feathers. But now, he sensed darkness, and suffocation, like being trapped in a cage too small for you.

"Yue-chan, what happened to you?" he thought.

Hao selected a mossy patch under the tree, and fussed about Yue's sitting arrangement for a moment.

"Are you comfortable?"

Yue nodded. Hao seemed satisfied, and walked away.

"Kasai?" It was little more than a whisper, but Kasai heard her, and flew down.

"Mistress, are you okay?" He knelt in front of her.

She was leaning against a great root, her knees propped up to her chest, and her arms resting on the ground. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted back.

"Do I look the same?"

Every word she uttered seemed to have too much breath in it. Almost like it hurt.

"Yes. Exactly as I remember you."

"I don't feel the same."

By now, Kasai guessed at what happened.

"What you're feeling is your new strength."

"I don't feel stronger. I feel strange."

"Your subconscious has created a barrier to shield you from your furyoku. If you lose control of it, the strain on your body would be too much, and you would die."

Could this have been prevented? He thought back to the mountain, where they had first met Hao, and played that scene over and over in his mind. Was there something he could have said? Something he should have noticed? Something, anything at all that he could have done?

Yue sat there. Unmoving. You could barely tell she was breathing.

In a single day, she had become stronger than she would probably ever have been in her lifetime. But was it worth having this much power if you are not in a condition to control it?

No… She had not asked for this strength.

Damn Hao. He knew what was going to happen.

"It was wonderful, Kasai. The world was at peace. Nature as it should be. You would have loved it. I could see you soaring in the sky, flying with the wind."

Did she support Hao's ideals now?

Everything she was going through right now was Hao's fault. How could she say anything good about him?

"I need to get better." Yue mumbled.

"Do you intent to fight for Hao?" Kasai stammered.

How can you support your enemy? How can you help the one who hurt you?

Kasai had been Yue's guardian ever since she was a child, and had watched her grow up, watched her become strong. He treasured the explosive, fiery, overly emotional girl that he called Mistress.

But he had lost her. Yue would never be the same again. She would always be battling to control her furyoku. The moment she slipped… Kasai did not even want to think of the outcome.

He hated Hao.

"Kasai?"

The tone was soft, but the sound was the same. Kasai looked at Yue, and sighed.

He did not like Hao, but he trusted Yue. Regardless of his own reservations, his own emotions, he had always known that he would give in to her. A shaman asked him once if it bothered him to follow someone else's will. He had said that a warrior existed to serve his Lord. Loyalty and duty were a warrior's greatest joys.

Did it matter how he felt about Hao?

Resigned to his decision, he smiled.

"Understood, Yue-chan."


	14. Learning Oversoul

This is Chapter 14 of _Forgotten Shamans vol 1: The Bride of the Tao. _

I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I'm just a gigantic fan XD…

Recap:

Jing Yue is Tao Ren's fiancé (he thinks she is a noisy chatterbox btw ). While leaving the Tao Manor, she bumps into a stranger who calls himself Hao. She enters into a sphere of light known as the Chou Senji Ryakketsu, and has just woken up from its strange and mysterious power.

Quick note on this chapter: Yay! Its finished. Hope you like it

Arigato Much:D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao brought steaming bowls of porridge into the tent. Yue ate slowly, occasionally turning from her food to look at him.

On the second morning, she woke up crying.

She was playing tag with Kaze on a cloud when she felt dizzy again. Everything went black, and a force grabbed her! She didn't know where she was going but soon, she saw a glowing sarcophagus.

It was _her_. That was her body; those were her features!

The sarcophagus opened up, and she realized she was getting sucked into it. She tried kicking and pushing at the unseen hand that was pulling her but she kept inching forward. She was so terrified she screamed. Then she realized she didn't have a voice. Her coffin closed on her, and she saw the top of the tent.

She was so scared she started crying. Strong arms picked her up, and hugged her. He was warm, and comforting. Tears of fear turned to tears of gratefulness.

Yue did not want to sleep that night. The nightmare would happen again.

"I'll watch over you. Nothing will happen to you. I promise." Hao smiled his smile, but Yue was determined to stay awake. Sadly, her body caved, and she fell asleep by the fire.

She saw the tent again through teary eyes. There was a gentle squeeze on her hand. Yue turned her head and saw her fingers interlaced with his.

The nightmare gradually dulled to a numbing pain. Hao always waited until she sat up, then he would leave and return with food. Breakfast was a silent ritual, and Yue felt a twinge of guilt as she interrupted it.

"Hao-sama, can I spar with you today?"

Hao looked up from his bowl. "Are you ready?"

"I would like to see if I've improved."

"I guess rocks and water can only be your opponents for so long. Ashiru is feeling bored. Why don't you fight him instead?"

"As Hao-sama wishes." Yue bowed her head.

Hao collected her bowl, then left the tent. "Ashiru will meet you by the waterfall at noon." He called over his shoulder.

"Do you think we're ready?" Kasai materialized next to Yue.

"We'll find out."

Yue stumbled out of her tent and headed to a clearing she adopted as her own. She sat on the grass and started stretching. It helped her get use to her body, almost like getting comfortable in a thick layer of bulky clothes.

Hao arrived at the falls soon after she did with Ashiru lagging behind. He was an impish little character. Straight cut hair, blue clothes that reminded her of a school uniform.

He stopped in front of Yue. "Hao-sama, are you sure you want me to fight her? What if I break her?"

"It'll be alright." Hao smiled. "Have fun." He had the Spirit of Fire fly him to the top of the falls to watch the fight.

"Well then, let's get started." Ashiru held his hand up, palm faced down. His spirit's black form rose from the ground. It had a mirror in its body, and its arms were like pincers. Ashiru stood on its shoulder, waiting for Yue to summon her spirit.

Yue stood still. Watching.

"Yue-chan." Kasai appeared. "Shouldn't we start?"

"How does he do that?" Yue pointed at Ashiru's spirit. "He's standing on his spirit's shoulder. I thought that was one of the Spirit of Fire's abilities, and only Hao-sama could do it. How come Ashiru can too?"

"Admiring my oversoul, Yue-san?"

Is that what it's called? Was it a fighting technique?

Performing a Spirit Possession, as its name implies, means that you allow the spirit to enter into, and use your body. By merging with Kasai, she could fight the way he did. But that meant he became a part of her. She could not physically interact with him the way Hao and Ashiru were interacting with theirs. How could you give your spirit a form without your body?

"Since you are not making a move, I suppose I will." Ashiru's spirit thrust one of it's arms forward to stab Yue, who barely dodged out of the way.

"Yue-san." Ashiru whined. "Its going to be boring if you keep running away. Why don't you stay still?" He snapped his fingers, and his spirit reflected the light from the sun into her eyes. But they didn't hurt as much as her body when Ashiru picked her up, and threw her into a small cluster of trees. Yue broke through several before she hit the ground and slid some meters more.

"Wow… that… hurt." Yue muttered to Kasai as she picked herself up.

"Yue-chan. We can't win if we don't attack."

"I don't think I've become stronger." She leaned on a log, trying to catch her breath.

"You won't know how strong you are until you've attacked!"

"You know we cannot beat him at this level! We need to think, not just attack blindly."

"Yue-chan..."

"You can't wish a form on a spirit. They have to have-" Yue dodged another attack.

"Kasai! Hyoi Gattai!" She felt Kasai's essence gather into her hand, and prayed as she placed him into her whip. Would it work the way she thought it would?

Her weapon burst into flames. But it didn't burn. The whip itself glowed blue, and the steady orange flames around it pulsed with power.

"This is a start." Yue couldn't feel Kasai in her body. He really was in the whip!

"Lets hope I remember all your techniques, Kasai." She thought.


	15. Confrontation

This is Chapter 15 of _Forgotten Shamans vol 1: The Bride of the Tao. _

I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. I'm just a gigantic fan XD…

Recap:

Jing Yue (Silver Moon) has been on a few adventures of her own and has finally learned how to Oversoul.

Quick note on this chapter: Sorry all for the delay in this chapter. My friend's birthday is coming up and my present to her is a story that I'm creating around her characters. Its not done yet, but I'll put it up once it is.

Please enjoy this chapter, and thanks for all the feedback I've received so far. XD

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!!! X )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren sat up, cold sweat dotting his brow. This was happening too often. He got out of bed to find solace in the stars, but the lights in the city outshone the heavenly bodies with their brilliantly fake glimmers. Some sped before him, others twinkled. Taunting. Laughing.

"I'm going to be Shaman King." He promised. "Because I'm the only one that deserves to be."

"We were betrayed. We were forgotten. You have to set everything right."

"No! No I don't!" Ren shouted at the haunting mantra. "Stop telling me what to do!"

He grabbed his kwan-dao from the table and started attacking the heavy curtains that framed the window. Long after the curtains were shredded, he finally calmed from rage to anger.

The moon was still up, but he was not in the mood to sleep anymore. He changed to his training clothes and headed up to the gym.

Despite his own frustrations, his thoughts found themselves with his sister. Jun had arrived from China a few days ago to challenge Asakura Yoh. She had lost. Yoh had somehow awakened Pai Long's conscious and the kyonshii managed to free himself from Jun's control. Pai Long was still with Jun because he had chosen to become her guardian of his own free will.

Although she still had her spirit, she kept brooding over something. She didn't say a word about it, and Ren felt that it was best not to press the issue. For now he contented himself with watching over her.

Jun had walked into the gym as he was in the middle of his workout. She had been sitting on a bench, but as Ren was finishing his morning exercises, Jun had shifted to the window, the same brooding look on her face as she looked out into the city. When they were at breakfast, Jun picked at her porridge. The waiter had even offered a bottle of milk, but Jun shook her head. As they were going up the elevator back to their suite, Ren decided to say something.

"You seem to be in shock ever since your doll was defeated. But I'll carry out your revenge."

"We're finished." Jun muttered as she watched the city through the glass elevator. "Because of us, Pai Long was killed and changed into a kyonshii."

So Jun was saddened by guilt ever since Pai Long was awakened. She felt that Pai Long's death was the fault of the Tao family. The fact that he remained her guardian probably made her feel worse.

But it wasn't their fault. Humans were disgusting insects which needed to be crushed. The world that they lived in needed to be cleansed. Sacrifices always had to be made for the greater good, and when he became the Shaman King, he would make sure that these sacrifices were not wasted.

As they walked into the suite, Ren realized that they had a guest. She had long green hair. Clips on her fringe kept them from falling into her eyes. Her outfit was a deep, dark red. The top was sleeveless with a Chinese collar and neckline, and a mini skirt and thigh high boots completed the attire of one of the elite assassins of the Tao family.

"Gei Yin."

Ren looked at Jun, surprised. She had been melancholic for the past few days, and the very presence of Gei Yin had changed her mood entirely.

"It seems our father doesn't trust us." Jun walked to the window, her arms folded.

"Everything is for the sake of the Tao family." Gei Yin replied calmly. "Ren must become Shaman King at any cost. I will dispose of Asakura Yoh for you."

"You don't need to do that, Gei Yin."

"What?"

"You heard me. We don't need your help."

Why did she care so much?

"Asakura Yoh is still alive, isn't he?" Gei Yin smirked.

"Leave now, Gei Yin!"

Why was she trying to protect Asakura Yoh?

"I'm sorry but-"

"Then I'll have to make you leave."

Gei Yin was amused. "What do you mean?"

"Pai Long!" Jun summoned her guardian to her side.

"I find this hard to understand." She spoke like mother to an impatient child. Ren's fingers twitched, but this argument was between the two of them.

"Yu Gai." Gei Yin called her kyonshii. "Tao En-sama's commands are absolute."

"Pai Long."

"Okay, Tao Jun." He gave a brief nod of understanding.

"What do you mean by 'okay'?" Gei Yin taunted. Ren twitched again.

"I'll show you!"

Pai Long dashed from Jun's side and charged at Yu Gai. But the fight was brief, and Yu Gai came out the victor, her darts held at Pai Long's throat.

"Pai Long." Jun took a step towards Gei Yin.

"A corpse does not feel pain. Nor does it die." Gei Yin explained. But before she could continue, she was interrupted by the end of a kwan-dao pointed at her head.

"That's far enough, Gei Yin."

"You too?" Gei Yin didn't seemed surprised. She had expected Ren to support his sister.

"Don't misunderstand me." Ren perceived correctly. "I don't care at all what you do. But if you hurt my sister I won't forgive you. Leave here."

Gei Yin knew when she was beaten, and took her leave of the Tao siblings.

"Why did you let her go?" Jun asked as she watched Gei Yin's figure disappear behind the buildings.

"I ask the same of you." Jun was stronger than Gei Yin. And yet she had put up a fight with the intention of losing.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Asakura Yoh will show us the answer."

"Then you will never know the answer because I intend to kill him." Ren turned and left his sister looking out the window.

Why was she so interested in Asakura Yoh. What was so special about him? In one fight, she had come out a completely different person. It didn't matter though. He was still going to kill Asakura Yoh, regardless of his sister's infatuation with him. No one was going to stand in his way of being Shaman King.

Ren knew where Gei Yin was heading and decided to follow and see how she fared.


End file.
